Resistance exercise machine technology has many benefits, but one common drawback is most if not all resistance exercise machines offer a limited range of motion. Such machines also are limited in the type of exercise a user can perform, limiting the muscle groups a user can exercise with a given machine.
What is needed, therefore, is an exercise apparatus providing an expansive range of motion and the flexibility to provide for a large variety of types of exercises that can be performed on the same machine.